The Runaway Boosh
by SparkieSchteff
Summary: Mighty Boosh, Doctor Who crossover. My alternative to 'The Runaway Bride'. What will the Doctor do when Vince Noir appears in his Tardis? And what's happened to Vince's friends back at the shop? First Boosh fic, 100th Dr Who fic! Be nice :
1. Goodbye and Welcome

The Runaway Boosh

**Goodbye and Welcome**

A small tear visible on his cheek, he turns away even though he knows no one is there to see him cry, he is alone once again, a feeling he thought he would be used to by now but once again he felt the same empty aching spaces in his chest he had felt many times before. He felt he needed something to fill the gap, he knew what was needed but had no way of getting his hands on it.

'A new companion maybe?' he thought to himself but shook the idea from his mind as soon as he had come up with it. He had promised her there would be no one else but wasn't that unfair towards him? After all he hadn't made her promise not to meet someone new and go travelling with them so why should he make a promise like that?

Because he loved her, that's why.

He looked up at the time rotor, gazing at the electric turquoise glow it was emitting as it pumped up and down signalling his ship was in flight. He sniffled hard and pushed a small white button then applied the handbrake while wiping at his face with his blazer sleeve, he half turned on his sneakers then stopped, all the emotion and hurt of the past couple of hours seemed to melt away as he stared at the impossible scene before him.

"What?" Was all he could utter as a young woman turned around "Oh…" He muttered realising it was actually a man.

"Alright?" The new face replied with a dizzy smirk, he stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket, which was covered in badges, pins and patches.

"What?"

"I said alright…" He shrugged gently in an upbeat tone.

"What!"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Vince Noir, rock an' roll star." He grinned swaying on the spot like a child does when they persuade their mum for some sweets.

"How did you get here?"

"Dunno…It's pretty stylish though…Could do with a couple of bits here and there, you know? Brighten the place up a bit."

"What?"

"Couple of fake leopard skin rugs, a few colourful fairy lights…You know, stuff?"

"No…" He shook his head turning back to the console and pulling the screen towards him "Where have you come from, why are you here? How are you here?"

"Maybe Naboo had something to do with it." Vince offered dreamily as he leant on the console casually.

"Who?"

"He's a Shaman. Great mates we are."

"Right…Vince, what do you remember before you got here? Where were you?" He looked up noticing the man had wandered off looking around the Console room.

"Hey, I like this." He picked up a purple shirt, which was hanging loosely from a rail "Actually…It's a bit girly." He held it up and turned to the Doctor who looked him up and down frowning "You got company on here?"

"No."

"The shirts yours then?"

"No. It was a friends."

"Oh…Tell her she's got great fashion sense." The Doctor hurried away at the console, pushing and pulling levers and punching his fist at buttons, Vince watched him carefully while gazing at his surroundings "Now that is what I call a rave stick!" He giggled pointing up at the turquoise time rotor.


	2. Tardis

**Tardis **

"Where were you before you came here?"

"Back at the shop…Dealin' with a customer. He was interested in one of the top hats we sell, dunno why though. They don't do anythin' for him." The Doctor stared at Vince before turning back to the console to put in the information he had acquired "So come on, where am I?"

"Inside the Tardis."

"A Tardis? Cool."

"Don't know what it is do you?"

"Nah." He shrugged as though he didn't care.

"It's a time machine."

"You mean you can go anywhere in time? You could go see the birth of Jagger or something?"

"Yeah."

"That is genius. Where did you get it?" The Doctor didn't look up from the console, he actually wanted to be alone, away from Vince and his perfectly groomed hair and colourful boots.

"You can't buy them, you grow them. Now about this shop, who was the customer?"

"I dunno, he sorta stayed in the shadows. Proper shady character if you ask me, had a cockney accent and had a bright green face with a polo for an eye."

"Right…" The Doctor half believed him and half didn't, he had never heard of such a strange person "Name of the shop?"

"Nabootique." He answered while twirling a piece of his hair with his fingers, he watched the Doctor slip on some glasses and reach inside his blazer pocket. He brought out a small metal device, which looked like a pen, immediately he pushed a button and waved it at Vince like a mini blue spotlight.

"Oi, get away." He batted his hand at the screwdriver but the Doctor persisted.

"There's nothing telling me where you came from." He waved it in the direction of Vince's hair but the man simply pushed his hand over the screwdriver.

"Not the hair." The Doctor rolled his eyes and put the sonic away safely "What was that?"

"Sonic screwdriver. Hold tight." He released the handbrake sending the Tardis into a spasm of movement causing both men to hurtle to the floor. Eventually they landed and the Doctor hopped up right away to check their surroundings on the monitor "I reckon, we are right where we should be. Right outside your shop hopefully." He grinned, the first grin Vince had seen on his face since he had met the Doctor.

They stared at each other for a while, Vince was casually still swaying with his arms crossed, the Doctor nodded to the door.

"What?" Vince asked smoothly unwrapping his arms and letting them drop into his pockets.

"The door. Go!"

"Aren't you coming?"

"Why would I need to?"

"What if I'm not at the shop? What if you were wrong?" The Doctor scratched the back of his head remembering the time he had dropped Sarah-Jane Smith off in the wrong place too "Come on in, have a cup of tea. To say thanks. We've only just met…S'not like you've got anywhere else to be." Vince shrugged making his way to the door; he waited for his new friend to follow. The Doctor thought about it, he knew where he wanted to be, however he couldn't get there. There was no possibly way of getting there so he simply shrugged back and replied with "Sure, tea sounds nice. Can't beat a lovely cuppa tea!"

"That's more like it!" Vince grinned letting the Doctor leave first.

* * *

**Thankyou for the lovely reviews I thought I'd post another chapter as you've been so kind **


	3. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

"Vince…You can have a break now." Howard called as he emerged from the back of the shop carrying a pile of old Jazz vinyls "Hello?" He called out to the empty shop, he set the records down on the counter and turned round to face a strange looking character "Hello sir, can I help you?"

"That ya can boy…Anyone else here with yeh boy?" He demanded in a strong cockney accent.

"My two friends…Naboo and Bollo…Vince has disappeared."

"I'll bet he has boy."

"Have you taken him?"

"Me? Me, take your friend? Don't be daft boy! That were summin' else."

"What took him?"

"Beyond me boy!" The man shrugged pointing a cane at Howard "Go get your friends…There's a good boy." He was left alone in the shop; he had a look round before slipping a small item inside his jacket without the owners noticing.

"Who are you?" Howard asked as he re-appeared in the shop with a tiny man and a large ape.

"I'm the Hitcher! And you're comin' with me."

"Oh yeah, how you gonna manage that?" Naboo demanded in his hazy voice that resembled a typical stoned teenager. The Hitcher slammed his cane against the ground emitting a green smoke, which knocked the two men and the ape out instantly.

"You're all mine now, you slags!"

* * *

**A short chapter, I know and I'm not entirely sure I got the Hitcher's character right.  
However...Enjoy **


	4. The Box

**The Box**

The Doctor pushed the door of his Tardis open and stopped in the doorway muttering 'Oops'. He had accidentally parked his ship inside the shop in a corner, the shop looked cramped and packed enough without a big blue police box cluttering the place. Vince popped his head over the Doctor's shoulder to have a look before pushing past him.

"Ah brilliant, no need to re-straighten my hair." He grinned nodding towards the window, it was pouring with rain, the Doctor simply cocked an eyebrow in reply while closing and locking his ship. Vince was already calling out some names and searching through the back room of the shop before coming back "No one's here."

"Is that an unusual thing?"

"Yeah, the shop's open and no one's in. Normally Naboo or Howard are always here." He hung his coat up on the hanger by the wall and wandered back into the backroom.

The Doctor pushed his glasses back up his nose and stuck his hands behind his back, he strolled round the shop gazing and analysing all the strange things that were for sale.

He wandered over to a shelf where a box was sat, it had caught his eye the moment he stepped out of the Tardis, it seemed odd and even managed to stand out in this strange little shop.

"Sugar?" Came a sudden voice making him jump and stand up straight.

"Uhh…No. Thank you." He replied after realising Vince was talking about a cup of tea. He took one of the mugs on the counter and took a mouthful without noticing the hot liquid had burnt the roof of his mouth off, he was too fascinated with the strange box.

"You alright?" Vince asked suddenly.

"Yes…That box…" He began quickly nodding his head towards the shelf "What exactly is it?" He noticed the confused expression on his new companion's face, had he just said that right? Had he called Vince a 'companion'?

"I've never noticed it before." He replied quickly.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." The Doctor taunted in a child like voice.

"So what if I am? Look, you can have it, I don't care. I'm gonna call Howard." He wandered off yet again into the back room leaving the Doctor alone again.

The Doctor set down his half empty mug of tea and approached the box carefully, he removed it from the shelf and placed it on the counter.

"What's the obsession with polos?" He muttered to himself examining the various sizes of minty polos stuck to the sides of the box. As he ran a hand over it he heard a voice echo in his head, it begged him to open it but he declined sensing danger. He flashed the sonic over it and it hummed irregularly, he had never heard it buzz like that before "Strange." He whispered, he heard the voice again, it was louder. Screaming at him to open it, he put the sonic away and removed his hand from the box. The screaming stopped and it was silent once again, until of course Vince came shuffling into the room singing to himself.

"Driving along on the plastic dream…Heart beats fast like a tiny machine, I am electro bo-" He stopped when the Doctor stared at him with his arms folded "Sorry." He smiled.

"Any word from your friends?"

"Not answering their phones. What are we gonna do? What if they've been kidnapped?"

"Ok just calm down." He waved his hands at the Electro boy "Something weird is going on with this box, when I scanned it the sonic buzzed strangely, your friends disappearance may have something to do with this box." He picked it up hearing the nagging voice again "Hold this." He passed it over "Hear anything?"

"It's him."

"What?"

"The guy who was in the shop before I turned up in your Tardis." The Doctor flashed a toothy grin and snatched the box back before bounding over to his ship and sticking the key in the lock "Where are you going?"

"_We_ are going to get your friends back!"

* * *

**Thank you once again for the kind reviews and I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer from now on! **


	5. Tagged

**Tagged**

Vince grabbed his jacket, locked the shop and stepped inside the huge ship then took a step back out then back in then settled for outside, the Doctor watched him, waiting for him to freak out.

"How cool is that!" He blurted out to the Doctor's surprise "A huge room in a tiny box...That's mad that is." He finally entered the ship shutting the door behind him, he slung his coat next to the purple shirt and sat back on the strategically placed seat which had seen better years.

"You mean you don't find that weird?"

"No…It's handy, I wish I had a box which was bigger on the inside."

"There are more rooms than just this one." He replied showing off slightly.

"How many?"

"Even I don't know. There's a wardrobe room though."

"Cool, I'll have to check that out. Where is it?" The Doctor paused for a second thinking it over then decided it was fine for the young man to adventure through the Tardis then gave him directions he hoped he could follow and soon Vince was off on his own little adventure.

After several wrong turns, Vince had finally stumbled upon the grand wardrobe room. Rails of clothing went on for miles, spiralling upwards followed by a staircase and mirrors. The young man was simply dazzled by the amount of clothing, he went for a wander getting lost in the medieval costumes and ending up in a rail full of strange clothes made of fabrics he'd never even seen before.

He saw every colour of the rainbow in the rails and saw about twenty-seven pairs of boots he wanted to 'borrow'.

'This wardrobe definitely beats my own impressive collection!' He thought to himself as he pulled out an exotic zip up jacket covered in tiny glass beads, he tried it on and admired himself in one of the mirrors, the small beads slowly changed colour going through blue, purple, orange, green and black before they decided to rest with yellow. Vince grinned and the beads seemed to glow more when he did.

As he slid the jacket off the ship gave a sudden shudder of energy, he was thrown to the floor slamming his hands against some of the glass beads. They smashed in his palms cutting open his skin, he winced in pain trying to steady himself hoping the shudder would pass.

Carefully, Vince took off the now broken jacket and tossed it aside, he gripped the rail trying to gain balance and made his way back to the Doctor.

He stumbled down the corridors and tripped several times because of violent jerks, eventually he made it back and found the strange man with one leg across a sort of console pushing down on a button with his foot while his hands worked levers.

"Get here now!" He ordered "Hold that button!" Vince relieved the Doctor's foot while he pushed and turned some more levers. He brought out the sonic and flashed it at Vince.

"Oi!"

"Just bare with me!" the sonic buzzed irregularly again and the Doctor reached for Vince's hair with his other hand and grabbed something pulling it back out. He buzzed the object in his hand and the ship seemed to settle.

He held up a small round polo, he tossed it in the air and caught it again.

"Tracking device." He announced "Someone tagged you."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and reads, seeing as its a rainy Saturday there may be another chapter posted later on 


	6. Adventure

**Adventure **

"Who tagged me?" Vince demanded nearly pushing a blood covered hand in his hair but the Doctor simply shrugged.

"Probably the last person you met…Excluding me." He turned to the console and reached for the monitor, he stopped mid air and ran a hand softly along the buttons "Blood?" He muttered dipping his finger in a puddle of the stuff covering one of the buttons. He slowly turned to Vince "What did you do?" He straightened up and folded his arms.

"Nothing." The young man shrugged a shoulder, gazing up at the Doctor who had a stern look on his face. Vince sighed and held out his palms, which were still leaking with blood.

"How did you do that?" The Doctor demanded as he dragged Vince through the corridors of the Tardis and into a white room, which smelt of disinfectant "Sit." He ordered and the young man obeyed sitting down on a cold metal table. The Doctor hovered his hand's around Vince's and slowly a smirk slid across his face.

"What are they?"

"Nano-genes."

"It tickles!" Vice giggled as he watched the tiny colourful sparkles fly around his hands. When they were gone he flexed his hands and wiggled his fingers, there was no blood, no cuts and no scars "Brilliant."

"Now, what did you do?" The Doctor's tone of voice had become more serious.

"I tried on this cool jacket in your wardrobe…Then tripped and fell on it when the ship had a spasm. The glass beads shattered into my hands."

"Right ok then. No harm done!" He bounded out of the room with Vince having to run to catch up with him.

"But I broke your jacket…Aren't you mad with me?"

"Nah…I've got three spares, come on."

"Where are we off to then?"

"While you were off trying on many of my wonderful clothes, I tracked down your friends." Vince's face lit up as the Doctor spoke, he followed him as the energetic man zipped around the console pushing buttons and pulling levers, he only stopped when they had crashed into each other "Turns out that box that fascinated me is a gateway to a new world. A prison even, where your friends are." He paused resting a hand on the box hearing the voice again, begging him to open it "And we have to go in."

"Go in there?" The Doctor nodded and lifted the lid gently, setting the box on the floor in between himself and the king of the mods.

"After you." He motioned at the box as Vince carefully took a step inside it, there was nothing for his foot to land on so he simply fell inside it, the Doctor joined him more carefully but still landed on top of him in a heap.

"Argh get off!" Vince moaned fixing his hair with quick, sharp hands.

"Right, sorry. Didn't quite expect that." The Doctor mumbled standing up and straightening out his suit. The place they were in was deserted, it looked like a giant Zoo with a prison feel to it.

"Where are they?"

"Don't know…Let's go…This way." He pointed and led the way with Vince running to catch up.

"Haven't thought this little adventure through, have you?"

"Uhm…Nope."

The Doctor crept round corners with Vince following him quietly, so far nothing and no one had been found apart from the dark cages that lined the walls.

"He's got to be round here somewhere…Or she, who knows what gender we're dealing with here. I dunno…You humans…Enjoy getting yourselves into trouble don't you! And it's always me that has to get you out of it…I don't mind of course, if I minded I just wouldn't bother but where's the fun in that for me? I love saving you humans…The human race! You lot astonish me you know…And you…You've never been so quiet, Vince?" He swung round to an empty corridor and stamped his foot on the floor "Damn! Can never stay in once place." He muttered as he headed back the way he had come "Vince?" He hissed as he turned a corner quietly, the mod was no where to be seen.

'Once he's gone you sort of start to miss him.' The Doctor thought to himself as he whispered Vince's name a few more times.

Suddenly the lights in cages flickered on causing him to straighten up, he glanced around quietly for a while but nothing remotely interesting happened.

"Vince?" He called again; getting impatient "Should have left that tracking device on you." He muttered cursing himself for removing the strange mint from the mod's hair. The Doctor stayed silent as he crept along the corridor, he could hear voices coming from the far end so he decided to investigate.

* * *

**Isn't it getting exciting? P XD So...Another chapter and another day closer to Christmas!  
Enjoy xx**


	7. Finding Vince

Finding Vince 

"It's not my fault we got trapped here!"

"You shouldn't have let him in the shop!"

"Vince shouldn't have let him in the shop but he decided to disappear!"

"Where?"

"I dunno, probably to Topshop or something." The Doctor stood in front of one of the cages, which held two men and an ape. He coughed gently to make his presence known.

"Evening." He stated with folded arms "When we're quite done arguing…" He reached into his blazer pocket making the men in the cage take a few steps back. He brought out his sonic screwdriver and worked at the bars on the cage "This will take a few minutes. Hi I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Exactly."

"How did you get in here?" One man said.

"I came through the entrance, with Vince…We were looking for you but he's wandered off somewhere…Like children do when they're bored."

"You know Vince?"

"Briefly yes. Who are you lot then?"

"I'm Howard, this is Naboo and Bollo." The tallest man introduced them slowly, usually Howard would have made an effort to introduce himself properly, 'Howard Moon, man of action' and all that stuff.

"Nice to meet you all." The Doctor grinned "I've heard so much."

"About us?"

"About everything, Vince doesn't shut up." The three nodded in agreement as one of the bars came loose from the cage. The Doctor lay it on the floor trying to make as little noise as possible "Anyone care to explain what happened and what or who we're dealing with?"

"He's called the Hitcher." Naboo offered "A cockney green faced maniac." The Doctor waited for a little more explanation "He's a knob."

"Right…" He removed more bars from the cage and finally he had freed the prisoners "Ok then…A plan, plan, plan, plan…A plan would be great right about now!" The Doctor babbled "Uhm…Plan…Any offers?" He got blank stares and rolled his eyes "Maybe I can track something else down with this." He raised his sonic screwdriver and let it blink on and off then began walking down the corridors with the others following.

The sonic began buzzing rather strangely bringing a grin to the Doctor's face.

"Found something." He whispered "Only problem is, I don't know what I've found."

* * *

**Apologies for such a short chapter, I have assessments on Friday and have to get my coursework completed VV" But it's so hard to fight the temptation to write for all you lovely readers!**


	8. Wardrobe

**So I got bored and decided to type another chapter!  
This one contains a bit of angsty Vince...Well more of a sulking Vince! **

* * *

**Wardrobe**

Vince followed the faux fur coat that was running away from him, it's leopard print was simply irresistible.

"Come back here you cheeky devil!" He hissed as he ran at a crouch with his arms spread out in front of him, the coat swung round a corner sending him skidding. He ran as fast as he could and launched himself into the air landing on top of the coat, his mouth full of fur "Gotcha!" He grinned.

"Yes I have." Vince saw a pair of feet in front of him, he glanced upwards at a strange looking man who smirked back, he was holding a fishing rod which was attached to the coat "You can keep that, a sort of…Compensation."

Vince was pushed inside a cell and was locked in, he didn't try to escape, he was too busy staring at the rails of clothing surrounding him. He had dropped the leopard skin coat and was rushing into a rack of exotic looking waistcoats, within seconds he had tried on several hats, two jackets, a pair of jeans and five pairs of boots.

"This is genius." He grinned to himself as he did a twirl in front of the wall to floor mirror in the corner.

"You alright in there boy?" Came the familiar rough cockney accent he had heard before. Vince swivelled round to face his captor.

"Yeah, this is brilliant!" Vince replied as he pulled a feather boa off a coat hanger and wrapped it round his neck. The man caught the ends and pulled them towards him forcing Vince towards the bars, he pulled them tighter making him choke slightly.

"Don't get too comfortable boy!" The man hissed into his ear "And don't try escapin'. You're friends'll be here shortly to come rescue you."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want the Doctor."

"He hasn't done anything to you!"

"He's the one that trapped me in that box in the first place! He's the one to blame, that crazy old alien! He's the one I want and when he knows you're in trouble, he'll come runnin' right into my trap!"

"I doubt it, he's smarter than you think." Vince protested as he gripped at the boa trying to prise it away from his throat "He'll save me! Him and Howard will."

"You keep thinkin' that boy! Best to stay positive in these situations, aye? And don't go stealin' any of them clothes, I'll know if any are gone."

"Get off!" Vince cried but it only made the boa tighter.

"I'm sick of your sunshine boy! You know that? I've seen you, been watchin' you…You're too happy, too cheerful! What you got to be happy about? Nothin'! All you're so called friends think you're annoyin' cos all you ever do is mess it up! They don't really wanna come rescue you, it's only the Doctor's nature! I bet he even finds you annoyin'!"

"It's not true, that's all lies!"

"Is it really?"

"Who are you?" Vince stuttered not knowing what else to say.

"Who am I? Who am I! I'm evil boy! The 'itcher they call me!"

"The Itcher? I think there's a cream for that you can get."

"Not itcher, you berk! I'm the Hitcher, read it properly." He let go of the boa letting Vince breathe again and left him alone in his cell.

"Read what?" He muttered to himself as he tossed the feathery accessory aside and sat down against the cell wall starring at the magnificent clothes.


	9. Run

**So now we're on the last stretch of the fanfiction D and in true Doctor Who style I think its time to do some running!  
Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Run **

The Doctor turned a corner into an empty corridor, the beeping from his screwdriver had stopped and was now humming normally. He released the button and put the device away straightening up.

"What now?" Naboo asked almost impatiently.

"We search. The beeping stopped, there's no tracker on Vince so maybe whatever was being picked up by the sonic was somewhere in here with your friend." The men looked around taking in their surroundings, the corridor was brightly lit with doors littering the walls each one led to a different cell. They split up with the Doctor a little in front searching and peering through the small window in the large metal doors.

He came across one cell that contained many tropical trees and plants, the one next to that was littered with pieces of newspaper whilst the one next to that was completely bare and bathed in a red light. He crossed to the next one and peered in seeing racks and rails of clothing, immediately his eyes lit up and he fumbled about for his sonic device.

"He's got to be in here." He announced finally retrieving his screwdriver.

"How do you know?" Howard asked as he rushed over and looked into the empty cell as the Doctor buzzed the lock.

"It's full of clothes, the perfect environment to house Vince if he were a type of animal." The Doctor shrugged as the door clicked, he pushed down on the heavy handle and let it swing open slowly "Ah, there we are! Safe and sound see." He grinned at his own triumph of finding the strange electro boy who was sat against the wall next to the door.

"Alright?" Vince mumbled in reply as he pulled a sparkling jacket closer round his body.

"Come on then." The Doctor nodded his head towards the door "We can go, unless we all want to be trapped in here by that maniac."

"What's the point?"

"What?" Howard asked sounding a little stunned.

"I only mess everything up."

"Looks like the sun has gone behind the cloud." The Doctor stated as he nervously glanced outside the door checking for any sign of life that would mess up his plans.

"Who told you that? You know that's not true, now come on! We have to get out of here."

"I'd rather just stay here thanks." Naboo shook his head and pushed past Howard pulling a long piece of bamboo from his belt, he brought it to his lips and blew a dart straight at Vince.

"Bollo, get him will ya?" He pointed at the sleeping mod before leaving past the Doctor who looked a little surprised.

"Right, we need to get back to the main entrance immediately…Anyone know where it is?" The Doctor asked quickly as Bollo left the cell holding Vince like a sleeping baby.

"Good luck findin' the exit boy!" Came a familiar voice, everyone spun round to face the green faced Hitcher.

"Right, hello there…Um…Everybody…Run!" The Doctor ordered ushering everyone back down the corridor. He glanced behind his back a few times at the strange cockney that was chasing them "Go, go, go! Come on! Allons-y!" He yelled frantically "Left quick!" They all turned and fled through a large door, the Doctor stopped just before it and turned to face the Hitcher.

"How did you know where the exit was?" The man demanded.

"Oh, the neon sign sorta gives it away a bit don'tchu think?" He grinned pointing up at the fancy pink sign that read 'Exit' "Well…Uh…Bye then!" He rushed through the door and was flung onto the metal floor by the Tardis console. Quickly he crouched and slammed the lid shut on the box before the Hitcher could reach him and sealed it shut with a quick buzz of his sonic screwdriver "Thank god for that." He gasped a sigh of relief and turned to his new friends who were sat starring at him on the floor, Vince still asleep in a heap where Bollo had dropped him when he fell out of the box "What?" The Doctor asked innocently "You wanted cushions to land on?"


	10. Just one trip

**So this is the end of this fanfic...Or is it?  
Yes it is...Lol...Well its been fun writing it and I hope you enjoy! Reviews would be marvellous...Plus, they fuel a sequel ;D **

**

* * *

****Just one trip**

"What was her name, Doctor?" Howard asked after the strange alien had stopped babbling on about travelling through time and space with a young blonde girl, there was a long pause before he got a reply.

"Her name was Rose." He said while looking down towards the floor, the awkward silence was soon broken.

"Tea?" Howard asked before pulling himself up off his chair at the counter, the Doctor nodded and so did Vince who was awake and sat in the chair by the window swinging it left and right.

"Well…" The Doctor began when he was left in the shop alone with the mod "That was an adventure."

"Yeah that was fun!"

"You enjoyed all that danger?"

"Yeah! Who wouldn't?" Vince replied grinning as he reached for a hand mirror to check how his hair looked "Didn't like gettin' shot with a dart but the little sleepy was alright."

"Yeah…" The Doctor furrowed his brows and itched the back of his head "So…Back to normal aye? Or as far as normal goes for me."

"Yer, it's never really normal round here."

"Vince…" He began in an uneasy tone.

"Yep?" The electro boy replied as he swung his chair right round making himself more and more dizzy.

"How about a trip?"

"Hmm, where? To Camden? Or Topshop, they have a sale on!"

"No, no…I meant…In the Tardis."

"Travel back in time with you?"

"Or forward…How about it?"

"What about Howard…Naboo and Bollo…And the shop. I can't leave all that behind."

"Just one trip then I'll bring you back to this exact minute, this exact second. How about it? Come on, I think you've earned it."

"Thought you wanted to travel alone?"

"Well…" He began reaching for the back of his head again "I enjoyed your company. And like you said, it was fun!"

"Yeah it was…Oh go on then! Just one trip, what will I need? Clothes, hair spray…Root boost? I'll need a suit case or three." Vince hopped up and started dashing round the shop gathering hand mirrors and a hair dryer.

"No, Vince…You won't need any of that! Come on, just one trip then I'll bring you straight back, anywhere you want to go! Anywhere in time and space!" He grabbed the mod making him drop the things in his arms and dragged him into his ship. He slammed the door behind them both and flung his long brown coat on the floor dashing to the console "Ok one trip, that's all I promised, just one then straight back home."

"Okay." Vince agreed as he leant against the console and watched the Doctor with a grin on his face.

The Doctor stood up straight and stopped pushing buttons; he had his hand resting on one of the levers. He turned to Vince with an equally large smile on his face.

"Hold tight." He pulled the lever and they both hurtled to the floor as the Tardis roared into a fit of spasms.

**The end!**


End file.
